Secret Love
by febe22248
Summary: Simon and Nathan are together but haven't told the others yet. Fluff. Drabble. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I don't own Misfits.
1. Chapter 1

** Secret Love**

** Chapter 1**

"Why can't I tell the others?" asked anxious Nathan, holding his lovers  
waist.

"Not yet, I still have to buck up the courage I'll need to deal with all  
the gay jokes."

"You already got plenty of those from me!" chuckled Nathan, smiling  
down at Simons blushed face.

"Yes, but with you it was different."

"Oh?"

"No you were special." Exclaimed Simon.

Nathan began to smile.

"Because with you I _knew_ you were too dull to outwit me with book  
smart, so you just insult instead." smirked Simon looking up at Nathans face.

"Oh shut up!" Nathan blurted and pulled Simon closer, pressing their  
stomaches together. He then rather quickly took one hand off Simons waist and  
gently grasped behind Simons head and brought him closer to him. Nathan then  
smashed his lips upon Simons. Both of the boys eyes closed tight. Absorbing the  
passion of the kiss. Simons hands had gripped Nathans waist harder which  
caused Nathan to slip out a bit of a moan which Simon quite enjoyed.

They could hear Kellys voice outside of the Centre doors. Simon  
pushed Nathan away. Kelly walked in.

"Hey boys." She greeted them as the door closed behind her.

"Uh hey!" Nathan choked out. His voice was a bit shaky.

They all stood there in silence for a minute.

"What's wrong with you two? It looks as if you've just killed someone."  
exclaimed Kelly.

"...You didn't did you?"

"No!" both boys said synchronicity.

Kelly just stood there for a moment. Hesitating if she should believe them or not.  
Then her eye brows relaxed from her previous concerned look. And a smile grew  
on her face, and she walked into the other room without saying anything else.

"Oh fuck I forgot she could hear my thoughts!" Nathan spat.

"Why? What'd you think?" asked Simon with a worried look on his face.

"Oh nothing..." Smirked Nathan and he kissed Simons cheek.

"I'll see you tonight." Nathan winked and started towards the Centre  
door, humming a little tune. Simon stay there blushing and walked the opposite  
direction towards the locker rooms.

The End.

**AN: I might add-on if requested or I have a sudden burst of**  
**inspiration one day. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was another day working at the Community Centre. Simon  
had just walked into the Centre to see Nathan rolling around in a wheel chair.

"You never do any work do you?" asked Simon walking towards  
Nathan.

"That's not true!" Nathan rolled up to him. "I do _you_ all the time." He  
smirked getting up out of his chair to stand in front of Simon.

"You're so cheesy."

"You know you like it."

Nathan put his hands on Simon's hips and pulled him closer to the point of where  
their waists were pressed against each other.

"Someone could see us!" worried Simon, looking up at Nathan's  
beautiful eyes.

"Nah, Curtis and Alisha went to the café down the street."

"And Kelly?"

"She's out back." Nathan assured. "Calm down." he looked down at  
Simon's lips before he leaned down and filled the gap. Simon put his arms around  
Nathans neck. The kiss was gentle. Both boys eyes were closed and relaxed.  
Nathans bottom lip parted then reunited with Simon's. Then vice versa.

"You two aren't very good at being subtle." they could hear Kelly behind them.

The boys unlocked their lips and Simon let go of Nathan but Nathan  
was determined to keep one hand on Simon's waist.

"Don't tell the others!" Simon demanded, then added a "Please." that  
faded away as he looked to the ground, sorry he'd yelled at her.

"Oi, alright. Calm down. I won't tell 'em if you don't want me to." Kelly  
assured as she walked next to them and sat in the wheel chair.

"So, how long have you been...together?"

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Simon was shocked by the question. His eyes wide.

"I don't...really know." he stammered.

"Almost 3 months." Nathan cut in, looking quite pleased.

"3 months? And I didn't know?"

"Yeah we're pretty sneaky eh?" Nathan smirked.

"Bravo, I'm surprised a twat like you pulled it off for that long."

Nathan's smirk was replaced by a sarcastic smile.

"Hey! A twat like me can pull off a lot of things if you know what I mean." He was motioning his cupped hand up and down, biting his bottom lip and seductively moving his eye brows.

"Oh gross." Kelly smiled and hit him with the wheel chair's pillow.

"Hey!" laughed Nathan.

"But wait. I thought you hated Simon?" Kelly questioned.

"Nah, we're always meaner towards the ones we love." smiled Nathan until he realized what he'd said. "I mean like, I meant like!" corrected Nathan frantically.

Kelly had raised her eye brows and Simon looked shocked.

Nathan's face turned red. Is that Alisha? I have to pee, goodbye." he walked away practically running towards the toilets.

Kelly looked back to Simon who's shocked face turned into a smile.

"He said he loved me." Grinned Simon, looking down at Kelly.

"...Well do you love 'em?" asked Kelly, still a bit shocked by the whole thing.

"I think I do!"

"Then go after 'em." encouraged Kelly.

So Simon headed towards the toilets.

**AN: There you go. Sorry it was so short. I will add-on (of course). Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When he opened the doors that led into the hall, Simon saw Nathan standing with his back against the wall looking up with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Simon greeted Nathan.

"Oh hey. I didn't hear you come in. Um about out there. Well I uh... I didn't mean to...it...just kinda slipped...I er..."

"It's okay, really!" Simon cut into Nathans rambling as he walked up to him to speak face to face. Nathan pushed himself off the wall to meet Simon.

"So." Simon took Nathan's hands and held them. "Do you really love me?"

Nathan looked down at their hands. "Well..yeah."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Nathan brought his eyes back up to look at Simon's. "How could I not? You're so adorable and sweet and smart." Nathan smiled s he continued. "How could I not just fall in love."

Simon smiled.

"You want to know the best part about me?" asked Simon. "Is that I love you too."

Nathan's weak smile turned into a full grin.

"Do you really? You're not just saying that to fuck with me?" Nathan's face turned dour.

"No. Of course not. I. Love. You." Simon's eyes were glistening up at Nathan's. That beautiful face he had fallen in love with.

Nathan smiled a bit then leaned down and kissed Simon on his oh so soft lips. Their hands still intertwined. Nathan's back had pressed against the wall. Until Simon pulled away and rested his forehead against Nathans.

"I love you." Whispered Nathan.

"I love you too." Then Simon pecked a kiss on Nathans lips and pulled away, taking Nathan with him.

They had released one hand each to keep holding hands as they walked. They Came back into the main room of the Centre where Nathan had blurted out his love for Simon. Kelly was still in the wheel chair, now texting. Alisha and Curtis were back and just talking to each other whilst holding coffees.

Simon and Nathan walked into the room together still holding hands. Nathan cleared his throat to get their attention. He then went and whispered into Simon's ear.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Positive."

Then Nathan fixed his attention back on the others who were looking at them with confused faces.

"Excuse me everyone. But we would like to say something."

"Yeah?" Alisha questioned.

"We are together." Announced Nathan. "That is all. Carry on."

"Wait what?" Alisha questioned very shocked along with Curtis.

"Yeah. Me. Simon. Together."

"Since when?" Curtis cut in.

"Since like 3 months ago."

"You've been shaggin' him for 3 months?" Alisha butted back in.

"Don't be jealous."

"Whatever." Alisha rolled her eyes.

"Alright then..." Curtis commented.

They slowly went to go do other things. Still digesting the news.

"Well that went well." Nathan smiled down at Simon.

Simon gave him a half grin then Nathan led them to the seats. They sat there and talked with Kelly for a while, Occasionally pecking a kiss on each others cheeks. They were happy being out. Not having to hide. So they sat. Enjoying each others company.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Not sure if I'm going to write anymore or if I should just end it here. I'll think about it then get back to you with my decision. Review please. :)**

AN: Okay I've decided I'm done with this story. So this is the end. ^.^ Review please. Or not. :)


End file.
